Into The Darkness
by xLiving Dead Girlx
Summary: Sequel to Rise From The Ashes. Dark Family secrets. Love. Betrayl. Hate. The ultimate, unstoppable evil. A hidden world. Death. Lies. And more. Can Sonic and his friends save the world before it's too late? I'm not good with summaries, please read it.
1. Halloween

Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to look at this! But first of all, just to let you know, this is a sequel to my other fic: _Rise From The Ashes._ In order to understand this story, you _have_ to read the prequel, so I would advise you to do so. Just so you know, some people may or may not like this but **COSMO IS IN THIS FIC!** But she is not the same as she was in 4KIDS (grrr…), she acts the same and all, but she has a different past and, oh, just read the darn thing. **Romance is not until later on in the story. **Okay, once again with the legal mumbo-jumbo: I own nothing except for the plot and some original characters. Thanks for taking a gander at my fanfic! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

**Into The Darkness**

Chapter One-Halloween 

Ever since Roxanne has been a hedgehog, things were a lot different. First of all, her senses; she can smell things a lot better, because of her large eyes her sight was better, and her hearing is more acute. Surprisingly, she got used to be so much smaller, although, reaching high shelves suck. She was terrified the first time she jumped as high as she could, she jumped so high in the air, maybe about ten feet. She saw how high she was, and flailed her limbs around and fell flat on her face. Although, she was happy to know the only place she had hair/fur was on her head. She would have hated having all that hair.

It was her and Sonic's junior year in high school. Ever since she was on the news, Sonic, her, and Shadow were pressured to tell their story on the news, everyone knew about her. She seemed to be almost as popular as Sonic now. People would constantly talk to her and come up to her in the hallway and either congratulate her on her heroic and martyr-like quest, or question her about how she became a hedgehog. She didn't mind the attention, she rather liked it. _So this is what it is like for Sonic, huh?_ she would think to herself.

It was October 31st, Halloween. It has been months since Sonic's last adventure. Which was strange because it seemed as soon as he started to relax, something else was going on. The thing was, though, he didn't really mind. He loved a challenge, which is why he goes on these adventures. But when he thinks about what happened on his last adventure, he is relieved when he remembers nothing bad is happening to the world that he can help with, at least at the moment.

Sonic opened the door to his house when he heard the doorbell ring. He loved Halloween, he loved seeing all the kids run around in their costumes, looking for candy, and their smiles. He opened the door, holding a peach colored bowl of random candy. He smiled at what he saw; On his porch, he saw a human girl about 4'0 with brown hair, big green eyes, and a toothy smile dressed as a clown. Behind her was a black hedgehog girl with green hair framing her pretty face, dressed in slightly baggy black pants with a black hoodie and her trademark black and white adidas. Next to her was a black and red male hedgehog wearing his black trenchcoat. Emily held her white pillow case full of candy down at him and squeeked, "Trick'r Treat!" Sonic dropped a few pieces of random hard candies in her pillow case and said, "Hey, nice costume, Em!" Emily squinted her eyes shut and smiled at him. Sonic pointed his finger at her like a gun, "You better not eat all that candy at once, or you'll lose more teeth!" She leaned close to Sonic to show him her teeth, "Look, I have another loose one!" She wiggle one of her teeth around with her tongue to show it him was loose.

Roxanne waved at her blue friend and hugged her jacket around her, "Sonic, why aren't ya out trick'r treatin'?" Sonic laughed, "Roxy, I'm 15, I can't, I'm too old." She grabbed his arm and yanked him on the porch, "You're not too old, look," she pulled candy out of her hoodie's pocket, "they gave _me _candy." "Prolly because they knew you saved them." "That don't matter to me! I got candy, that's what matters. Now, c'mon, come with me and Shadow to help Emmy trick'r treat!" Sonic looked at Shadow, Shadow had his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face, _He won't say no to her._ "Okay, I'll go, lemme grab my jacket first." _Ha, I knew it._ Shadow could read Sonic like a book, he also knew his feelings for Roxanne, so he knew Sonic could never say no to her.

Sonic pulled a green hoodie that had the _Element_ logo on it over his head. He pushed his arms through the sleeves before yelling, "Mom, Dad, I'm going out!" "No, you're not," the deep, stern voice of Sonic's father said. A navy blue porcupine taller than Sonic walked over to him, "You are going to give out candy." Sonic whined, "But Dad, Rox and Shad are here!" His pale gray eyes narrowed, "I don't care, you said you'd—" "Axice, let him go out, its Halloween," a baby blue female hedgehog walked up to her son and husband. Axice threw his arms up in the air, "Whatever, I'm not answering the door." He turned around to walk back into the kitchen, his dozens of thin dark blue quills sticking straight out. Marina smiled at her son, "You can go, Sonic, I'll give out the candy." She waved at the three standing at the door, "Hello, Shadow, Roxanne, Emmy!" All three waved differently; Emily waved at Marina frantically, Roxanne waved happily with a small smile, Shadow just waved once.

Sonic, Shadow, and Roxanne walked down the street with an eight year old girl taller than them. Her pillow case now bulging, was being carried by Shadow. It was late, so they were heading back to Roxanne and Shadow's house. But exactly how late it was, they didn't know. Shadow never celebrated Halloween, but it wasn't that great, he thought, just a bunch of kids begging for candy from strangers.

Sonic, Roxanne, and Shadow were given more and more candy because of who they were, which suited Sonic and Roxanne just fine. Sonic asked, "Hey Roxy, what time is it?" She just strugged her shoulders and continued walking. Shadow looked around and noticed they were walking through Cirrus Park, the park he was that day it rained. He jus realized now that he hasn't set foot in the park since that fateful day.

Shadow didn't relish the idea of them walking through the park so late at night. The lamps throughout the park illuminated a dim orange light on the ground. Roxanne held her younger sister's hand as they walked down the pavement through the park. Sonic's hear twitched as he heard faint voices in the distance. They all heard leaves rustling, not that this mattered to little Emily, and footsteps coming closer. They heard erratic, heavy breathing.

"Hey, Shadoo, lung time, no see, " hiccupped a very drunk Julia. Julia was Rouge's aunt, a chocolate colored bat. Her clothes were disheveled and she smelled of puke. Roxanne and Sonic wrinkled their noses from the stench and Shadow furrowed his brow, "Jesus, Julia, you're a mess." She laughed obnoxiously, "Nah, Um fiiine!" He said, "You know its Hallween right? That means that there are children around." She frowned, "I know, doze greedy lil bastards wurr askin' me furr candy all night." Shadow's ears stuck straight back in annoyance, "Julia, go home and get cleaned up." Julia sputtered, "No waaaay! Um havin' alotta fun! My friends are over—" She spun around and pointed in the dark distance at nothing, "Hey, wurrd dey go?" Shadow was very irritated, "Julia, go home now. Where's Rouge?" "Uhhhh, home I fink." Shadow made a mental note, _I'll call her later._

After a long time of trying to convince Julia to go home, she finally did. They think. When they made it back to Roxanne's house, Emmy dumped her bag on the floor. A pretty human women who was 32 years old with shoulder length, raven black hair sifted through the candy to make sure there wad nothing dangerous in them. Shadow took off his trench coat and hung it on the coat hanger by the door. The three best friends sat on the couch and put on the television.

Shadow flicked around for something to watch. Nothing but kiddy Halloween movies was on. Roxanne stretched and pulled her hoodie over her head, being watched by Sonic, of course. She straightened out her small black tanktop and looked at her belly, "I'm fat." Sonic looked at her, "No you're not, your fine." "Yes I am, look," she poked at her stomach, "It jiggles." Shadow rolled his eyes. Sonic said, "Rox, you're perfect the way you are." She didn't really believe him, but she shut up about it.

The three kicked their shoes off and the shoes laid at the foot of the couch. Shadow sat with his bare feet on the table. Sonic looked at the hole in his left white sock where the tip of his big blue toe stuck out and he frowned. Roxanne was curled up on the corner of the couch and shuffled her feet covered by black ankle socks together. Sonic looked over at her and smiled slightly, not that she noticed, "Roxy, go to bed." She looked up, "No, I'm fine. I'm not tired," "Yea, ya are." She wagged her black tail slightly and leaned her head on the arm rest of the teal couch. She started to fade in and out of sleep until, finally, she slept.

Marjarie, Arnold, and Emily were upstairs by now. Sonic glanced at Roxanne and saw she was sleeping. "Rox?" No answer. "Roxy?" Still no answer. "She's asleep, "Shadow said, staring at the television. Sonic's ears drooped slightly as he had a dreamy smile on his face. He disappeared upstairs and returned, carrying her purple blanket. He sat down in his seat and draped the blanket over her. Shadow watched as Sonic tucked her in. Sonic looked at Shadow, his face red, "_What?_" Shadow chuckled and shook his head, "Nothing." Sonic's face turned back to normal as he changed the subject, "Whadderya watchin'?" "Dateline NBC." "Ooo, the internet predator show!"

After about 20 minutes of watching perverts get hulled of to jail, Shadow turned to Sonic, "So…" "Uh, sooo…?" "So I guess she doesn't know yet, does she?" Sonic sighed, "Nah." Shadow nodded once. Shadow knew Sonic cared for Roxanne very much, probably more than he ever knew anyone caring for anyone. Well, besides family. But they basically were family, Roxanne and Shadow saw Sonic every day. Sonic and Roxanne would come home from school and hang with Shadow the whole day. Occasionally, Rouge would come by, or Tails, or (even more rarely) Knuckles.

Shadow was relieved when Roxanne and Rouge not only got over their old dilemma, but they are very good friends. Which was great, considering Shadow and Rouge were great friends, now Roxanne was good friends with her too. Ever since the two became friends again, they never brought up what happened years ago since. Rouge would randomly say she has to leave so she can snatch the Master Emerald, but that wasn't true, he knew why she _really_ went there.

Sonic looked at the digital clock that sat on top of the entertainment center, his eyes went wide and he pratically yelled, "Oh shit! Its really late, I gotta get home!" Shadow watched as Sonic was frantic. Sonic sighed, "I guess I'll just sneak in my window, that way I can say I was home for hours." Shadow didn't say anything back because he didn't know if Sonic was talking to him or himself. Sonic grinned and said, "Well, see ya later, Shadow, tell Roxy I said 'bye.'" "Mhmm." Sonic quietly opened the door, but it creaked, making Roxanne stir in her sleep, but it didn't wake her up. Sonic waved one, last time before exiting, Shadow waved back.

Shadow debated whether or not to wake up Roxanne to send her to bed. He decided against it because she was cranky when woken up. He turned off the televison and got up. He put his hand on the railing and walked up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and entered the red room, and curled underneath the red blankets.

Little did any of them know what was about to take place.

* * *

Okay, that chapter kinda sucked. Nothing really happened, but I am setting up the story. So the next chapter will be exciting and adventurous. I promise to update soon! Please review!


	2. A Door With No Handle

Read and review!

* * *

**Into The Darkness**

Chapter Two-A Door With No Handle 

Roxanne woke up but kept her eyes shut. She didn't want to wake up, she was still tired. Not to mention she had to worst headache in the world. It hurt her right above the eyes and in her temples. She pulled the blanket over her head and curled up like a fetus. She sighed deeply and snuggled into the white pillow her head rested on. She felt cold, so she wrapped the black blanket around her. She poked her head out of the blanket and opened her eyes slightly. She saw red walls around her._ Red? Am I in Shadow's room?_ She rubbed her eyes of the sleep and scratched the top of her head, and opened her eyes more and looked around.

Her stomach dropped from under her and she looked around and examined the room. This definitely wasn't her room, nor was it Shadow's. She sat up in the bed like a dart. She looked at the black, unfamiliar sheets and blanket around her. The windowless walls were a dark red color, and there was a flat screen television on the wall. Under it, were three shelves. The first shelf had a silver DVD with a brand name on it that Roxanne cared not to look at. On the second and third shelves were random DVDs. Next to the bed, was a tall, gray file cabinet. On the far side of the room was a steel desk with a steel chair. On top the desk was a stack of printer paper and a cup of a random assortment of pencils and pens. Next to the desk was a steel door.

Roxanne was terrified. _Where am I?_ She stood up to see she was wearing the same outfit she wore the night before. Her breathing became erratic as she brought her hand to her face. A thousand thoughts ran through her head. When she saw the door, she ran to it, threw it open and ran into the darkness. Only to trip over a small fluffy pale pink rug in the middle of the room. She felt around and now knew she was in a bathroom. She stood up and walked over to the door, turning on the light and saw a bright pink bathroom (which the walls were the brightest of all. It reminded her of Pepto-Bismol, which was ironic since the fear and confusion made her sick to her stomach. 

She ran from the bathroom into the red bedroom and looked at the bed. Next to it was a steel door which had the doors of an elevator. She ran up to it, slamming herself into it, breathing heavy, trying to pry it open with her fingers. After a couple minutes of failure, she backed away from the door and rammed into it. She rammed it again. And again. And again. After accomplishing nothing but attaining bruises on her upper right arm, she quit. Then, no more options left. She started banging on the door with the palms of her black fingertipless gloved hands and screaming for help. "HEY! HEY!! OPEN UP! HELP! PLEASE!!" She stopped and sighed angrily. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!" She pressed her left ear to the split in the two cold doors. She heard nothing. 

She was trapped. She was trapped in God knows where by God knows who. She knew that no one had heard her cries for help. Her headache getting worse and worse the more she realized she was trapped. Not only did the fact that she was trapped upset and anger her, but the fact that she didn't know who did. Or how. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the couch at her house next to Sonic, they were watching something and she must have fallen asleep. A sharp pang in her stomach terrified her more; She must have been kidnapped while she was sleeping. That also what might have happened to her family. Could her kidnapper have hurt the people at her house? What if it happened when Sonic was there? That made her feel worst of all. 

She held her face in her hands as she started to cry in fear and frustration. There seemed to be no way of communicating with the outside world…_Oh my god!!_ She was wearing the same outfit she wore the night before, so maybe she had her…yes, she did; she had her little black cell phone in her pocket. She had an opened mouth smile in sheer delight. Her stomach had butterflies in it that flew up her throat…only to fall to their death as she looked at the screen on her phone. She had no bars. She must have been far away. She squeezed her phone in her hand and then loosened her grip. She put the phone back in her pants pocket. 

She looked up to see the small television in her room. She figured if she put on the news, she would find out what is going on. She didn't even know what time it was. She picked up the black remote that was in front of the television and pressed the red ON/OFF button. The television came to life and on the screen was the History Channel, some show about the revolutionary war. She pressed the down channel and went past some Spanish network. Then the infomercials. Then to a random movie channel. Then past Nickelodeon and saw that Spongebob was on. Normally, she would have left this on, but at the moment she could care less. She came across CNN. She dropped the remote and saw the time said 2:44pm. On the screen was some fat, ugly human woman with a piglike nose who was the reporter. She listened and listened and listened to the woman, but when she didn't learn anything different, she changed the channel.

She turned to a channel called SLR and a news program was on. A man at the anchor desk said, "In other news, remember when the dangerous heat wave took over our planet? Roxanne Addley, Sonic the hedgehog, and their friends saved us. Well, the heroine of the world is missing." A picture was shown of her on the screen. Roxanne dropped to her knees and crawled over the television and looked closely at it. "She disappeared in the middle of the night from her home in the Montacapp neighborhood of San Francisco." On the screen, her house was seen, "The only sign of forced entry was through the back door, the glass window the busted through. After questioning her roommate, Shadow, she was last seen sleeping on the couch in the living room. Luckily, no one in the house was hurt. Here are some words from her family and friends—" 

On the screen, there was Marjarie and Arnold. Both looking helpless, scared, and tearful, Marjarie said, "It just isn't like her to sniff run away, she had to have been kidnapped!" Arnold wrapped his arm around Marjarie and she cried into the crook of his arm, tearful he said, "Please, whoever has her, all we want is to know she is okay." Roxanne was brought to a flood of tears as she saw her mother and stepfather. The screen changed to Emily, crying hysterically, her face red, in her pajamas, "Anney! Come back, please! I promise not to go in your room again!" This upset Roxanne most of all; seeing her baby sister cry. The picture changed to Shadow and Sonic standing side by side. Shadow spoke first, "Roxanne, if you can, call us and let us know what's going on." Sonic spoke, he looked upset, but determined, "Rox, I hope you're okay. But I promise you, you _will_ get home, you _will_ be safe, and you will be alright. I will stop at _nothing_ until you are home!" She smiled slightly at his words. Rouge appeared on screen next, tearful, her eyeliner and mascara running, "Roxanne is one of my best friends," she sniffed and looked at her fingers, "all I want is for her to be okay…" Roxanne's family, including Shadow appeared on the screen, Arnold sniffed, "We just want our baby back home…" The screen changed back to the news anchor, "You heard that folks, 'they just want their baby back.' If you have any information about the whereabouts about her, please call the police, again, her name is Roxanne Marie Addley, she is 3'0, with black and green hair, she is a hedgehog, and has light blue eyes. In other news, a shooting happened at sixth and…"

Roxanne knew now, she was being held captive. She just didn't know by who or why. But she did know one thing; Sonic and Shadow would save her, and her spirits were lifted a little bit. But how could they find her? _She_ didn't even know where she was. But Sonic always had a way, he was a smart kid, she smiled a little and wagged her black tail. 

So right now, she had nothing to do but bide her time. She looked around the room again and her icy eyes fell on the DVDs. She got up and walked over to them. She ran her right index finger along the binds on the DVD cases. They were all historical and educational. _Eww._ She frowned at this. _If I am going to be held captive, at least give me something interesting to watch. Fags._

It has been an hour since she woke up. The news didn't say anything new, just the same stories over and over again. She knew she should listen to the news, to find any clue of what has been going on, but she couldn't take it anymore. She picked up the remote, lying on the black bed, and put on Nickelodeon. iCarly was on. _Poo, I missed Spongebob!_ She frowned at her misfortune and flicked around again. She came to the discovery channel and saw that myth busters was on. Sonic always made her watch the show because he loved it, so she left it on.

Roxanne felt her stomach growl, and very loud did it growl. She put her hand on her belly and _I'm hungry. I hope I get food._ She looked at her nails noticed her black nail polished was chipping. Out of boredom, she started biting her nails and spit them across the room, watching them disappear into the carpet. After biting all her nails down, she hung her head upside down to look under the bed, just out of curiosity and for clues. She grinned when she reached her arm under the bed and pulled out her black and white adidas. She sniffed them and thought, _Ooo, someone washed them!_

Every once in a while she would let slip her mind the fact that she was at the mercy of whoever kidnapped her. And for what reason, she racked her brain for what seemed hours. Well, now it _was_ hours, for it was now 8:00pm. She didn't learn anything new about the situation; no contact from the outside world, no contact from her captors, no new news stories, nothing. This dampened her spirits. Her ears drooped a little and she pursed her lips. She was starving now, her stomach constantly angrily growled at her. When she finally got rid of her headache when she woke up, she got another one from being hungry. She looked around and wondered if there was a way to contact her captors. But then she remembered they kidnapped her and probably did not have her best interests in heart. She supposed all that she could do was just to wait. Wait and wait. Wait as she has been waiting all day. But for some reason, she was not terrified no more. Maybe because when you hear about people getting kidnapped, you they are usually held in a basement somewhere, or in an attic, or worse. But she looked as if she was in a bedroom. A bedroom with a mechanical door. A door with no handle. She got a sharp pang in her stomach from fear, not from hunger. But this still didn't change the fact that she was hungry.

The television changed its channel by itself and a computer voice spoke. "Hello. You will be taken from your quarters in a few moments." Roxanne was terrified, they remembered her. And they were coming for her.

* * *

Yay! Slightly exciting, it will get better, I promise! Please review!!


	3. Prior

Read and review!

* * *

**Into The Darkness**

Chapter Three-Prior 

Shadow woke up in his red bedroom and with his naked feet, pushed the red covers fro off of him. He looked over to the digital clock that lay on his nightstand; it said 8:12am. It was about twelve hours before Roxanne's communication with the robot on the television, before anyone knew she was missing.

Groggily, Shadow stood up and pushed his door open, walked down the hallway, and went into the purple and gray bathroom. After doing his…business, he left the bathroom. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he walked down the stairs. He looked at the couch to see Roxanne's blanket in a bundle on the floor, and some random objects on the coffee table disheveled or knocked on the floor. Not thinking much of it, convinced that she must have went upstairs to bed during the night, he picked up the blanket, after folding it neatly, he laid it beside him as he sat on the couch and turned on the television. Shadow felt something furry nuzzling his hand and step on his lap. Curled up and looking up at him was the house pet, a kitten named Dot-Dot. A gray and white kitten with a white oval on its back.

It was 8:30am and Shadow was getting anxious; Roxanne had school today and if she didn't wake up soon, she would be late. He scratched his left ear and tried to listen to see if he heard footsteps upstairs. When he didn't, he sighed irritably, pushed the kitten off of him, and stood up. He ran over to the staircase and jumped on the railing and grinded up it. After reaching the top, he jumped off, landing directly in front of Roxanne's bedroom. He knocked on the door. No answer. He pushed it open slightly to peek through the crack. Then he opened it fully.

Her room was a mess. Well, a lot more of a mess than it usually was. Her dresser was toppled over, all her clothes removed from it. All of her make-up, even her _Daisy_ perfume. "Oh FUCK!" He started jogging through the house, looking for any clues. Shadow pulled his black cell phone out of God knows where, and scanned his address book to find Sonic's name. He found it and called it. He listened to it ring for a moment, when a groggy voice answered, "Shad, whaddaya doin' calling me on a Saturday morning?" "Its not Saturday, its Thursday! And something's wrong, get over here!" "What—?" "JUST DO IT!" Shadow hung up and stored his phone away and ran thrugh the dining room, into the kitchen—when he saw it; The glass in the window on the back door was broken, shattered and laid on the floor. "Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit! Uh, MARJARIE!" He ran to the front door, unlocked it for Sonic to come in, and ran up the stairs.

Marjarie and Arnold lay in bed, him spooning her. Shadow burst in their room, shaking her frantically, "Marge, wake up! Roxanne is gone!" They both woke, and Marjarie turned to him, "Huh? Anney's gone? What are you talking about?" Shadow groaned and grabbed her arm, he lead her to her room and pushed the door open, revealing the mess inside. Arnold, ran beside them, peering inside, in his white and blue pinstripe pajamas. Marjarie clasped her hand over her mouth and gasped silently, Arnold ran his hand through his slightly thinning brown hair. Then Shadow lead them down to the kitchen. When they saw the broken glass that laid on the pink and white tiled kitchen floor.

Marjarie fell on her knees to the floor, "Arn, get Emmy." Arnold ran up the stairs to fetch his daughter. Shadow put his hands on Marjarie's shoulders, "Marjarie, do you know _anyone_ who would have done this?" Marjarie had warm tears running from her coffee brown eyes, when Shadow saw her cry, he saw Roxanne cry. It made him think of the fear, the hurt, or the pain Roxanne could be going through at his very moment. Marjarie's lip trembled as she looked at the floor, muttering, "…no."

The front door burst open, making the two jumped and turn around, their hearts racing. Sonic sped through to the kitchen. "Hey, what's goin' on? Marge, what's wrong?" Shadow stepped forward to Sonic, "Sonic, did you talk to Roxanne at all last night?" Sonic's ears drooped only slightly as his stomach flipped, "Well, yea, I was over here last night and—" Arnold spun Sonic around and pratically shouted, "What did she say?!" Sonic's ears stood straight up and went back, "I was over here when we got back from trick'r treatin' and—" Marjarie crawled over to Sonic, "_No, _after that! In the middle of the night!" Sonic looked very confused, "No, I left around one-ish. After that, I went to bed, I didn't hear from her in the middle of the night!" Marjarie was helped to stand by her boyfriend and he wrapped his arm around her. Emily had confusion in her big green eyes. Shadow put his hand on the red wall and stared at it. Sonic looked at him, "Shad, what's going on?" Shadow sighed, still staring at the wall, "Roxanne is missing." Sonic's ears went flat against his head as he finally noticed the prismatic light from the shards on glass on the floor. His stomach dropped from under him and a painful pang hurt his stomach.

Marjarie picked up the house phone and dialed _911_. A man answered the phone, "911, what's your emergency?" "My daughter is missing!" "Okay, what's your name?" "Marjarie Addley, I live at 1615 Corredero Avenue." Marjarie sighed _I never thought I'd have to do this again._ "What is your daughter's name?" "Roxanne Marie Addley, she is the hedgehog girl who was on the news and—" "The one who helped save the world?" "Yes! Her!" "Miss, we will get right on it!" Marjarie hung up the phone and set it in its charger. She ran into the arms of Arnold and cried into him.

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess I'm not going to school today." Shadow furrowed his brow and his eyes seem illuminated by the red kitchen, "Sonic, we have to find her!" "Way ahead of ya, buddy," Sonic pulled out his blue cell phone, and looked for Roxanne's name on it. When he came across the name 'FOXY ROXY,' he clicked the call button and waited for it to ring. When it didn't he heard a voice say, "We're sorry. The customer you have dialed is temporarily not in service. Please try your call again later." Sonic muttered, "Dammit," and hung up his phone. Shadow pulled out his phone and dialed a number, "Hey, I think you need to come down…Roxanne is missing…okay, see you soon, Rouge."

Not long after that, did the cops come to question them and help them fill out a missing persons report. Then when the media caught a wiff of the story, they came and did a news report on it. When the camera crew and cocky news reporter left the house, they left Sonic, Shadow, Emily, Arnold, and Marjarie alone. Shadow turned to the family in mourning and held up his fist and said, "Listen, I will bring Roxanne back, I promise this!" The family looked at Shadow with not much hope in their eyes. Rouge gave the family a weak smile as Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm, "C'mon, lets get a move, on then!"

Sonic was running down the street, Shadow was jetting beside him, and Rouge was flying above them. Shadow asked, "Sonic, where _exactly _are we going? We have no idea where Roxanne is." "No, but I know someone who can help!" Sonic pulled his phone out and dialed some numbers, "Hey Tails, listen, I need your help real bad; Rox is missin'! No one knows where she is, you gotta help us!" On the other line, Tails said, "'Us'? Who's 'us?'" "Me and Shad." Shadow's stomach had a pang in it, Roxanne calls him 'Shad.' This caused him to have great guilt. Tails said, "Of course I'll help! Where are you?" Sonic stopped and grabbed Shadow's arm to make him stop too. Sonic walked up to the corner of the block and looked at the street sing, "We're on Morrove and Palm." Tails said, "I'll be there in a jiff!" His phone clicked off and Sonic stored his phone away, "I guess we'll have to wait." He leaned against the building next to him, "Jeez, I hate waiting!" Shadow leaned with him, "You'll have to be patient." Sonic growled. Rouge smirked and leaned against the wall too.

Shadow's ears drooped, "I hope she's okay." Sonic's did too, and sighed, "Me too." Shadow felt like it was his fault that she was missing, he kept thinking of Maria and how he failed her too. "Maria…" Sonic looked at him, "Dude, listen, we'll find her." Shadow looked at the ground, "I told her I would protect her, and last time….you remember." This made Sonic start to doubt, his shoulders fell in sadness, "But…" He didn't say anything after that.

Sonic knew that Shadow was right; last time, they failed her. They promised her she would be safe, and she ended up getting killed. The spell worked last time, but Tikal told them it doesn't work on the same person more than once. Shadow felt it was his fault for her death and Sonic thought it was _his_ fault. No matter who's fault it was, they both held the burden. During those hot summer months, Sonic swore to her that he would never let anything bad happen to her. Even though, realistically, you can not keep a promise like that, but he swore to protect her. Shadow did the same. But they both let her down again, she was in danger, again. But this time it was worse; they had no idea what was happening or what was _going_ to happen. Much to their dismay, the idea of her being dead could be plausible. But when Shadow thought this, it reminded him of Maria and how he could save her, and watching the death of his best friend. And then, 50 years later, having to relive it again, the pain was same, just like it was yesterday. Now Sonic, that was a different story. The girl who obliviously held his heart was killed right before his eyes. He watched her die and that was the worst of all, knowing that it was his fault. If he just outwitted that damned robot, and made her leave and protect her, she would still be human, and never would have had to go through the pain of that bloody death.

The two hedgehogs were so busy drowning themselves in self pity that they didn't even notice when Rouge was tapping Shadow on the shoulder as the little duo-tailed fox boy waving his gloved hand in front of Sonic's face, "Hello? Sonic? You alive?" Shadow snapped out of it and smack Sonic in the arm, "Wha—why didja—He-hey! Tails, whatsup?" A very annoyed looking Tails said, "I got some bad news." The three friends looked confused, Sonic said, "What?" Tails said, "Amy ran into me and told me she watched the news and saw you two," nodding to the two hedgehogs, "and she wants to help." Shadow sighed irritably, rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest. Sonic wasn't really annoyed, but he knew that this would be a long trip if she did tag along. Rouge didn't mind Amy, she found it kind of cute that she was after Sonic and was so proud about it.

Shadow thought for a minute about Amy coming with them and how it, most likely, was her fault that Sonic was captured. And if it came between Sonic and Amy, he would pick Sonic. For a few reasons; Number one: He was a better fighter and runner, he is the best person to go on a mission (_Besides myself, of course)_. Number two: She would hinder them and slow them down. Number three: He liked Sonic _a lot_ better than Amy, personality-wise. Shadow knew he had to put his foot down.

As if on cue, Amy ran up to the three and stopped to catch her breath. "Hi! Sonic! I saw you and Shadow and Rouge on the news, so Roxanne is missing? I wanna help you find her!" Amy squealed. Shadow stepped forward, "No. Amy, go home." Amy's no longer bubbly face turned to Shadow and she frowned, "No, Shadow, I am not going _anywher_e but with _you_ guys to help." Shadow reprimanded her, "No, last time you _tried_ to help, it only lead to disaster." Sonic didn't say a word, he knew it would be better to not help or go against Shadow. Amy stood there, "Nope, not going anywhere." Shadow said, "Fine. You can 'not go anywhere' right here, while _us four_ go over _there_."

The four started to walk down the street. All the sudden, Shadow saw something smaller and pink walking beside him, "I told you, Shadow, I will not give up, and I will not mess anything up. I am going with you whether you like it or not!" She walked back to walk with Sonic, she grabbed his left arm and hugged it as they walked, "Besides, it gets me closer to my love!" Sonic groaned and rolled his eyes. _Roxanne, where are you?_

* * *

Review pleasie!


	4. Eyes

Read and review!

* * *

**Into The Darkness**

Chapter Four-Eyes 

Roxanne sat on the floor and began to rock back and forth. She was now panic-stricken, and because of it, her breathing became erratic. Tears formed in her eyes. Not from crying, well, she might have been, she didn't know, but the tears just fell. She spun around and looked around the room and saw no windows. She crawled, stood up, and jogged in the bathroom. She looked around and saw no windows. She heard mechanical noises softly in the distance. She raised her left hand to her mouth chew her index finger nail. Her eyes darted around at every little sound she heard.

Her heart stopped beating when she heard the steel doors open, as well as her breathing. Her now voluminous icy eyes stared out the doorway in the bathroom. When she heard mechanical gears, she tip toed slowly into the bathtub, pulling the pale pink curtain shut. She delicately lowered herself in the tub, and laid down in it. Her breathing, quiet and almost still. The noises crept closer to the bathroom and she closed her eyes tightly, as to heighten the senses of her hearing. The noises came into the bathroom doorway. Her eyes snapped open as the noises stopped. She raised her hands to her mouth to cover it, to stop the sound of her breathing.

The curtain slowly was pulled open. She looked up with extreme angst in her eyes. Once again, she became silent as the dead. She stared at the blocky robotic red and black arms that were sticking out over the rim of the tub. Roxanne couldn't see the body of the robot. She gasped quietly and girlishly as the head of robot peered over the tub and stared down at her. Its cream colored rectangular head had big black camera eyes surrounded by a black came close to her face as its neck elongated to stare at her. It said in its almost cute robotic voice, "You are to come with me." Despite the cliché cute robotic tone, the words frightened Roxanne. She sat up and looked at the robot. The rather cute robot had a rectangular cream colored chest, with a much thinner base leading to another, much wider cream base. She stood up in the tub and stepped out, not once taking her eyes off the small robot; the top of the robot's head just barely reached her chest. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

She ran. Never did she run so fast. Out the open doorway, through the bedroom, through the open steel doors, out into the mysterious beyond. What was behind those open doors, Roxanne didn't quite know. She looked around as she ran, for windows, for doors, for an _escape._ She huffed and puffed as she ran. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ Maybe she should have stayed and followed the robot.

Now the robot nor her were no where to be found. Nor were any form of escape. Nor where any clues of _where_ exactly she was. She stopped running minutes ago, and now just crept. Every noise she heard made her stomach turn and made her freeze. The electric smell filled the air, distant humming sounds were heard and clicking noises were heard of in the distance.

She desperately wished Shadow was there. Or Sonic. Or _anyone_ for that matter. Just as long as they would help her and relieve her of this nightmare yet to come. But what would come? Or who? Now the nagging questions plagued her, yet again; _Where am I? Who took me here? What's gonna happen to me? Am I gonna die? Is anyone here? Is there anyone who would help me here? Will I ever see my family and friends again? Is anyone looking for me? Is anyone who would be looking for me nearby?_

She gasped lightly as cold metal cuff was tightly grasped around her left forearm. Expecting to see someone standing there, she whipped around to see the little robot. "You are to come with me." She tried to yank her arm out of the small robots grasp. When she failed, she tried to run, (since the robot was so small, she figured she could drag it), not very smart, but then again, she couldn't think of anything else to do under these circumstances. "You are to come with me," it said again. She looked down at the robot and snarled slightly, and then asked stupidly, "Did you bring me here?" The robot looked at her for a second and beeped, then replied, "Negative."

Her and the robot were like this for a moment before she suspected it wasn't going to hurt her. She relaxed her arm slightly, but didn't let her guard down. _God, why couldn't I have those guns Shadow gave me?_ "Who brought me here?" The robot didn't reply. I few seconds later, she asked, "Why am I here?" It didn't reply, instead, it started to move straight ahead, dragging her behind it. "Hey! Where are we going?" It didn't reply. "Where the hell are you taking me?!" "You are to come with me."

She groaned and decided to walk with it. Not like she really had much of a choice, after all; it had a tight grip on her arm. And she was basically at its mercy; it knew things she didn't. She had no choice but to follow it. She had to know why she was here. Why she was stolen in the dark of night. And not to mention how. If she was sleeping and was stirred in her sleep, would she wake? But what if she wasn't stirred? She must have slept through the whole time she was kidnapped. It finally dawned upon her the fact that she was most likely drugged. The horrible agonizing headache she had after waking that lasted hours. Her stomach growled, _Well, if I don't get killed, I better get fed._

The robot led her down a hallways filled with steel and maroon pipes, steams leaking out of them, the ceiling was covered by an air vent with a grate floor below them. She didn't say a word to the robot since she yelled at it about 14 minutes ago. She was anxious to know what is going on, but nervous to meet her captor. But somehow this environment seemed eerily familiar to her.

The robot led her into a room (through two doors with no handles). Inside, the room didn't look like the rest of the place she was in (the 'prison' seemed like a factory), this place seemed like…a home. The dark red room had a wooden dining table in the center of the room which had two wooden chairs facing each other on opposite sides of the square table. The robot lead her to the table and released her arm. It said, "Please wait here." She watched as the robot went to the knobless doors and exited, the doors automatically shutting behind it. She stared at the doors, spacing out slightly.

She looked at the table and saw on it was two plates with delicious and well prepared food on it. On each plain white porcelain plates had a grilled steak on it, with mashed potatoes on the side, with a side of green beans. Behind the plates where clear glasses filled with ice and water. Next to that were clear empty wine glasses. Off to the left of the table was a bottle of Merlot wine. Desperate to gorge on the food, despite the fact Roxanne wasn't too crazy about steak, but it is food and nourishment. Even the wine seemed tempting. Assuming that the one of the chairs were for her, she sat down. She looked at the food, but didn't eat it. She didn't even take a sip of the water. She drank a lot of water from the bathroom sink in her 'room.' No one else was in the room with her, but this made her overwrought. She drummed her fingers on the table's edge.

She sat in that room for what seemed an eternity. Her mind was racing with situations that might arise. She thought of numerous scenarios, but most of them included either her being supernaturally heroic or Sonic or Shadow coming to her rescue. She sighed and stopped drumming her fingers. She looked down at her black nails and began to chip the paint off of them, seeing as she could no longer bite them down since she had already done this. She literally jumped in her seat when she heard the electronic doors open and someone stepped inside. She whipped around and saw her captor. She was filled with anger and fear as she whispered more to herself then her captor through gritted teeth, "…_you_."

In the room, the doors shutting behind him, was a obese man with _very_ high black pants and a red jacket with white and gold decorating it. His eyes hidden behind his black glasses hid their expression. He walked slowly through the room, his hands behind his back, not taking his eyes off of Roxanne, with a sly smirk on his face. His pulled out the chair opposite Roxanne and sat down, staring at her with a little smile on his face.

She felt extremely nervous and uneasy. She didn't take her eyes off of the man in case he had a trick up his sleeve. He just looked at her. That was it. Not a word was said to her by him, he just sat there, staring at her, with a smile on his face, his eyes hidden behind his black circular glasses.

Roxanne was very uncomfortable with the man she hated staring at her. She had no idea what he was thinking, what his plans with her were. She knew since he had the upper-hand, she should keep her mouth shut and wait for him to speak first, but she just couldn't. Her stomach pained her when she figured out why she was there; she thwarted his plan for world domination and he wanted revenge. That was it, it had to be. But she wanted to hear him say it.

"Robotnik, why am I here?" She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him. _Okay, not a smart move. Oh well, too late for that shit now. _Robotnik chuckled slightly and picked up the bottle of wine and uncorked the bottle. He poured it in his glass and then poured it in her's. "Have drink," was all he said. Roxanne looked at the glass with burgundy liquid in it, then she looked back up at him, suspiciously. He picked up his glass and took a sip. He looked down at her and swished his drink, "It's not poisoned, if thats what you're wondering." She looked down at the glass, _One little drink couldn't hurt…could it?_ She didn't pick up the glass, but stared at it instead. She looked up at the doctor when his irritable voice scolded her, "You should drink it because this is probably the one time I will let you drink." Not wanting to get on the doctor's bad side, she picked up the wine glass and brought it to her face, she sniffed it and slowly took a sip, not taking her eyes off Robotnik. She was waiting for something bad to happen to her, or for him to pull out a gun and blow her away, or for a robot to tear her limb from limb, or… oh her mind was racing.

There was silence for a few minutes as Robotnik gorged on his food. Roxanne slowly ate her's, her senses and nerves on edge. Every little pain she felt, no matter how small, she thought it was some type of poisonous reaction. She was halfway done her food before she realized what she was doing; _I am eating with the guy who caused me to die. Fuck, I'm stupid!_ She put down her food and pushed it away. Robotnik (just finishing his food) looked at her plate, and then to her, "Are you going to eat that?" Roxanne slowly shook her head once, and the fat man picked up her plate and ate the food in less then a minute.

Once Robotnik was done eating, he wiped his face with the no longer white cloth napkin. Roxanne picked up her water taking a sip. She asked again, "Why am I here?" Robotnik smiled again, "Why do you think you're here?" She fingered the ball chain necklace around her neck, "Because I destroyed your base." She decided not to remind him of destroying his plans, so she just spoke of the base. Robotnik chuckled, "Well, you are wrong."

This caught her by surprise. _Really? Wait a minute, then why _am _I here?_ She honestly couldn't think of any other reason until…_wait._ "Am I here because I know Sonic?" Robotnik's face went sour at the mention of Sonic's name. He hated the boy. "No." She was even more confused now, "Then _why_ am I here?"

Robotnik wanted to savor the moment, it was precious to him. He picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. He swished it slightly and watched the small bubbles reach the top of the alcohol. When he failed to tell her, Roxanne finally reacted. She slammed her hands on the table, shaking everything on it, and stood up. Rasing her voice, she said, "Goddammit, you better tell me why am I here!!" Surprised by her sudden anger, he snapped to look at her. He frowned, then smirked, "Now, now, is it wise to challenge the man who holds your fate in his hands?" He was right. But why did he taunt her so? Why did he not just tell her?

She reluctantly calmed down and slowly sat back down, feeling slightly embarrassed. Robotnik sighed and looked at the girl, swishing around the wine and stared at it, "How would you feel to know that I know who your father is?" Roxanne felt her stomach flip, flop, and jump as her mouth opened slightly. She felt a rush of adrenaline rush through her body as her limbs felt tingly. _No, this has to be a trick._ She hid her excitement with a look of disbelief. She flipped her quills and hair behind her shoulders and said, "How would you feel to know that I don't really care?" Robotnik didn't expect this, so he frowned, then he put his glass down, "Oh, but I think you do."

Well, of course she did. She spent sixteen years of her life, her _whole_ life without her father. Without knowing her real father. When most kids she knew would talk of their families and how great their dad's were, she didn't have that. That little but huge piece of her life was missing. Her sister knew her father, so she had a father. But not Roxanne, she didn't know her daddy. She recalled when she was younger how she would cry at night and wonder who her father was, why he left, why he never cared to know her.

Everything Roxanne knew was about to change, _Does he really know my father? It could be a trick…but what if he really knows… oh god…_ Roxanne looked at the man and said, "Well, who is he then?" Robotnik smirked and pulled an envelope out of his jacket on the left side. Roxanne stared at the white envelope, wondering what its contents are. He slowly handed her the envelope and she took it from him with a trembling hand. She stared down at it and then looked at him with an expression of distrust, "What's in it for you to tell me this?" Robotik just smiled slightly.

Roxanne's hidden euphoria wasn't so hidden anymore. Robotnik looked at the black hedgehog as she stared at the blank envelope, he could see the vivacity in her eyes. She rubbed it with her thumb as she thought to herself _What if it is a trick? But how can I not look? But— _Before she could even finish her own thoughts, her fingers worked their way over to the flap of the envelope. She opened it up and her stomach worked itself so hard, she felt like she would throw up. She reached inside and pulled its conents. It was a photograph. She picked it up and turned it rightside up. When she saw what was on it, _who _was on it, she almost dropped it. Her breathing stopped. Her heart stopped beating. She blinked. She couldn't believe it.

She had seen this picture before. It was a picture of her when she was a baby, but a day old. Her mother was in the picture, _and_ so was her father. Her mother cradled a baby with think black hair in her arms, wrapped in a yellow baby blanket, sound asleep. Marjarie wore faded blue jeans and a white I LOVE NEW YORK shirt (which was not bought _in_ New York, by the way), her long black hair now big and wavy. Her father stood next to her. Roxanne knew this picture; she had the exact copy of it in her photo album, but with her father cut out of it. Her father had thinning red hair, he was starting to bald. His stomach hung over his high pants and he wore clothes that looked like they were bought by his senile grandmother. His red mustache not too big, but bigger than most teens had.

She just stared at the picture. _No._ She knew _exactly_ who the man was. The man who was her father, the man who left her and her mother alone years ago and never even tried to get into contact with his daughter. And behind the photo, sitting opposite her, he was smiling at her willing sipping from his wine.

Her lip trembled and her fingers shook along with the photo in her hand. She was never filled with such anger, hurt, betrayal, lies, disbelief then she was now. Why didn't her mother tell her, why did she lie? She couldn't believe it, no, she _wouldn't_ believe it. It just can't be true, it can't. She can't… but he was this was the proof she need, it was what she always wanted; a father. But now that she knew…

"This is a trick," she tried to sound apathetic, but her voice cracked and quivered. Tears formed in her eyes and she clutched the familiar photo. She looked close for signs of editing on it, when she found none, she found small scratches and fingerprints. Robotnik looked down at her and smiled, "Bet you weren't expecting that?" She looked up at him and put the photo back in the envelope, regaining her composure, she handed it back to him. He took it from her, not sure what to do or say. She didn't wipe away the tears as she looked at him with hatred in her eyes, she wanted him to see the pain he caused, "Why am I here?" He smiled at her stubbornness and took off his black glasses and looked into her eyes, "To make up for lost time."

Roxanne wasn't sure what time it was, nor did she really care. She was back in her room. She knew who her father was; Ivo Robotnik. _But why? Anyone but him. Why…?Why didn't she tell me…? Why did she lie to me? Why did she keep this from me!_ Roxanne screamed and ran into the pink bathroom. She ran to the sink and splashed her face with water. She rubbed the water from her eyes and looked in the mirror.

She gasped as she stared at it. She looked in her eyes; her light, icy blue eyes. Her only feature that wasn't comparable to her mother. She stared into her own eyes as tears filled them. She looked at her eyes, the eyes she shared with Robotnik. The eyes that looked in her own when he took his black glasses. Her eyes mirrored his, as his did hers. Her eyes that will be the constant reminder of what was, is, and will be. The lies, the tears, the pain, the hate. The eyes she had grown to hate.

* * *

Review pleasie! Oh, and please don't put spoilers in the reviews!


	5. Speak Of The Devil

Read and review!

* * *

**Into The Darkness**

Chapter Five-Speak of the Devil 

Roxanne stretched out on the bed she was laying on. She turned the page of the book she was reading. She sighed. _I am getting a bored reading this book. I mean, I like the Catcher in the Rye, but I've read this thing three times already._

_Yea, three times. Three fucking times. Well, what else is there to do? TV is boring and I am not learning anything thing new on the news. _Roxanne flexed her toes. _I haven't seen _anything_ on the news about me at all since the day I got here. It seems like everyone has . . . forgotten about me. I haven't gotten any type of contact from anyone back at home. Not even my mom._

Roxanne's grip on the book loosened. _My mom. God, what the hell. Before, when I first gained all this new, life-changing information, I was angry at my mom. Almost filled with hate towards her. But after the time I have spent here so far has given me time to think; I am not angry with my mom, and I certainly don't _hate_ her. I can see why she didn't tell me. Eggman was a terrorist bent on world domination. Who would _want_ to know that that was their father?Also I think she did it to protect me. Speaking of being protected, I found out that Eggman created the hatch my family hid in back when I was but human I knew none of this. I was always sorta suspicious when my mom told me "it came down to money."_

_I might not have been angry at my mom, but my anger was now directed toward Eggman. When I thought I could hate someone ever more then I did, I do now. He doesn't tell me anything. I asked him, screamed at him to tell me what happened. As my 'father' he should. He says that he wants to make up for the last sixteen years of my life that he missed. _

_What kind of father is he? Well, as far as I know, he is none. All I know from what he told me and from what my mom told me, Eggman left my mom and disappeared three days after I was born. Only ever holding me once. Which suits me perfectly fine, for I want nothing to do with the man, if I can call him that. But why he left, he never told me? The pressure of being a father? He loved another? He just didn't care? I am going to bet on that one._

The television in her room turned to static and the face of the cute robot was on screen. "Hello, Dr. Robotnik wishes to be in your presence at dinner. He would like to join him in the dining hall in ten minutes." She looked up from her book at the television, "Rob, You can tell him to suck my dick, I ain't going no where." The robot ROB said, "As you wish." The television went blank. She shook her head and went back to burying her face in the book by JD Salinger. _Every day, every fucking day he asks me to join him. I don't think so._

_Every day at every meal time, I get this message. I always decline the request. I hardly ever leave my room anymore. I got everything I need; a bed, a tv, a bathroom, and a big stack of books (which I asked Eggman for to keep me occupied). Before I used to leave my room to walk aroundand exercise . . . well, pretend to exercise is more like it, pretend to exercise and look for a way to escape. _

_Speaking of escaping, (by the way, I still haven't found how to yet) I haven't even seen a window once since I was here. And the temperature is relatively the same throughout the, I'll call it a fortress._ _So, since I haven't looked out a window, nor can I tell from the temperature where I am. I have no fucking clue. I asked Rob, but he won't tell me._

_Well, speak of the devil._ The steel doors to her room opened up and ROB entered carrying a tray with a bowl of tomato soup and a chunk of cheddar cheese on it. She smiled a little, "Hey Rob." She put the book mark in her book and laid the book beside her as she sat up in bed to sit Indian style. "Hello Roxanne. Robotnik instructed me to take this to you." The robot extended it red arms to hand her the tray. She leaned over and took the tray from him. "Thanks, Rob."

_Well, his name isn't Rob, is ROB, which stands for Robotic Operating Buddy. Rob told me he was created to serve me. I call him Rob since that's what his initials are, and I like to pretend I can talk to someone with a real name. Rob is the only friend I have here. _

She picked up the cheddar and began to gnaw on it. ROB was so used to her asking him stay with her, he didn't bother requesting leave. _Rob is the only one I have here. I haven't even so much as _seen_ another living face other than Eggman's since I've been here. And I am kinda surprised I don't got cabin fever because of being here. I looked down at the book next to me, then over to the pile of books that were given to me. I looked at the ones I've read to far; Catcher in the Rye, Frankenstein, A Mid Summer Night's Dream, Macbeth, The Shining, and Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone. There are the other six Harry Potter books which I will no doubt reread time and time again. _

_Yea, I read all of six of those book. Not the other Harry Potter one's (well, I did read them before, but not since here) I speak of the other books I've mentioned since I've been here. Well, what else is there to do? I've been here a grand total of . . ._ She counted the days. _Twenty three days, that's three weeks and two days, this being the second day. I haven't seen, heard the voices of, or even heard _about _my friends and family. Its depressing knowing that I will most likely be destined to be here forever. What I wouldn't give to even go back to school. (School, haha, I wonder if I am still enrolled there.)_

_I cry alot. I cry at least once a day. From thinking about all I am missing. Everyone I miss. My friends, Sonic, Rouge, Tails, Amy, even people I don't talk to anymore. And my family, Shadow, Emmy, Arn, and my mommy. _Roxanne teared up. _Fuck, here I go again._ She sniffed and wiped her nose._ I miss touching people. Not in a sexual way, just holding hands or grabbing someone's arm, or even smacking Sonic upside the head. _She smiled and laughed slightly through her tears. _I miss the warmth of skin. I haven't touched anyone since I've been here. Well, except Eggman, when he tried to hug me (thinking it would be a fatherly gesture. Dumbass), I pushed him away and ran back to my room. I think what I miss most is hugs. I hugged Rob before when I was lonely, but that doesn't count because he doesn't understand affection and he's a robot. But he is still my friend._

_But yep, twenty three days of nothing. All of the says run together anymore. I have no sleeping schedule now. When I am tired, I sleep. Some days I'll go to bed at four in the morning and wake up at one in the afternoon. Others I'll sleep at 8am, wake up at 5pm, and stay up all night._

_I haven't been eating right or regularly. The only thing I gorge on is soups. Everything else I eat only about a third or half of, and I give to Rob to throw away. I just don't have an appetite no more. But it's alright since all I do is sit around my room anyway. (I'll tell ya, Restless Leg Syndrome is the worst!)_

_I probably shouldn't say that I've given up hope of ever being found, but I have. I've no word from anyone, even Shadow and Sonic, that I will be rescued like a princess trapped in a tower. I haven't gotten any calls from anyone either, due to the fact that I have no service whatsoever here, and I turned off my phone. There's no point in wasting the battery if no one is going to call me or if I can't call them. Maybe if I somehow escape I can call someone, but right now, I'll bide my time._

_Jesus fucking Christ, what I wouldn't give to hear Shadow's, Sonic's, or even Amy's voice again. Sometimes I watch old videos recorded on my phone of me and my friends. Especially me and Sonic. His happy, positive, show-offy, dorkiness makes me smile. I hope I'll live to see them all again . . . Not that I have any fear of being killed here, no. There is no doubt in my mind Eggman will never kill me, but I mean I hope I see them again in my life. _

_I looked back and Rob after I finished the cheese and started to eat the soup that I can tell was in a can. _"Hey Rob?" "Yes, Roxanne?" "Do you know how I got here?" "Yes." Pause. _Is he gonna tell me? _"Can you tell me how?" "I brought you here." _What? You did?! _"But—I asked you before, and you said no!" "No, I never confirmed that I didn't. I didn't bring you here, I was under orders of Robotnik. He told me to bring you to him which was 10 miles away from your home, and he and you transported to the base." _My god, will I always get all new info all at once? God! _"Then were are we?" "Base Serial Number 3461." Her ears drooped in annoyance, "Mmkay, and where is that?" The robot looked at her with its big black camera eyes, "Does not compute." _I wonder if Rob really does know . . . _

_Sometimes I think everyone has forgotten about me, or at least given up looking. I mean, it's been over three weeks since I was kidnapped. Plus, they say that if someone goes missing and if they are not heard from in fourty-eight hours, they are most likely dead. Well, I'm not dead I am alive and well. But not too well considering I have no clue where I am. _"Rob, what does the doctor plan on doing with me?" "To keep you safe." "Safe?" _Well, I guess he is right. How much more danger could I get in? But keep me safe? Keep me safe from what?_ "Hmph!" _Knowing Eggman, he's prolly talking about the 'dangers' of Sonic. _

_I wish I could talk to Sonic again, somehow let him know where I am. 'cuz I bet if he knew, he would be here in a second. Also, just to talk to him, hear his voice . . . anything. And Shadow too. Even if I have to hear his criticism. Not that he criticizes me like that. I mean, he is a very critical person, he criticizes everyone. Well, not everyone, but . . ._

_Wait! Rob is supposed to serve _me! _Do whatever _I _say! No, it can't be that simple. . . can it? _"Rob, is there an exit to this fortress?" Rob inclined his head to face her, "Yes." She smirked and put her soup tray down next to her, "Can I get out of her if I asked you?" "ROB is instructed to follow your orders." Her jaw dropped. _Oh my fucking God! I've been here forever and coulda just made him let me go! GOD! I'm so stupid! But this is great! No fantastic! No, this is fanfuckingtastic!_ She leaped across the bed and looked at ROB, "Can you get me outta here?!" ROB responded, "Leave the base?" She frantically nodded, "Yea! Yea, and get me to people!" ROB looked at her for a moment and spun around to leave. Her ears drooped in disappointment. _I really thought that this would—_"As you wish."

* * *

Sorry if this was a little boring, I wanted to give insight of what is going on in Roxanne's head and how the situation is affecting her. I promise the next chapter will have Sonic and his friends in it! Plus, ROB is in it! Who doesn't love ROB? Review please!


	6. How

Read and review!

* * *

**Into The Darkness**

Chapter Six-How 

For Shadow, the days felt like they have been months and the weeks felt as years. There was no word of Roxanne for 28 days. He and Sonic searched everywhere they could think of to where she would be. Sonic made bulletins on myspace and even made a whole myspace devoted to her disappearance with information on how other could help, contact them, etc to try to help them find Roxanne.

But it was to no avail. She was gone. Shadow, being the pessimist he was, thought she was gone forever, if not dead. But Sonic, being so optimistic and never wanting to give up, believed she was alive. Not to mention Roxanne's family. Shadow had seen Marjarie cry everyday, sometimes in conversation about her daughter, sometimes she randomly spurted out. He hadn't seen Arnold cry since that day. He comforted Marjarie and his daughter, Emily. Shadow refused to let them see him cry. He was just like that. When Sonic would hang with Shadow, Shadow never saw Sonic cry. Shadow didn't smirk when he thought to himself that Sonic must do it t home.

Did Shadow cry when he was alone? Sometimes. But for other reasons too. He failed to protect her. _Again_. Every time something bad happened to Roxanne, he was never there to catch her. Just like Maria.

Shadow pulled his red covers over his head as the sun shone through his window. He was lying in bed for a long while that morning, he had no clue what time is what, nor did he care. He felt pain in his stomach as he thought of Maria. He failed her _and _Roxanne. Random memories of Maria flooded his mind, simple little things like the sound of her footsteps, her giggles, the way the light shone and sparkled her eyes the color of the blue sky in the early afternoon.

Shadow never got over the fact that it was his fault that Maria was killed, and that Roxanne was killed, _and _his fault he couldn't help her when she disappeared. He missed Maria terribly. But nothing he could do would make her come back since she was killed over fifty years ago. Sometimes he wondered if she would still be alive to this day if she wasn't killed. He pulled the covers down to his waist and entwined his fingers with each other and sighed. Probably not, since she had NIDS (Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome), she would have died long before that, since even to this day, the genetic disease was incurable. But still, she was shot dead trying to save him when she was but 12 years old, which will haunt him forever until the day he dies._ If_ he dies.

Shadow began to wonder who had taken her and why. But that was interrupted when his cell phone rang. Before, whenever his phone rang, his heart would skip a beat and he would ran to pick it up, in hopes it was a blue eyed black and green hedgehog telling him of her return. After the weeks of his phone constantly taunting him with this notion, and it just ended up being either Sonic or Rouge, he never rushed to his phone anymore.

But, indeed his phone was ringing, (with a ringtone Roxanne put on it, Linkin Park's _In The End_, which fit Shadow mind perfectly). It stopped ringing. Shadow sighed and sat up in bed, the sun stinging his eyes. We walked over to the desk in his room and picked up his silent phone. He looked at the screen that said "1 Missed Call". He flipped open his phone and looked on the bigger screen that said "You Missed A Call From SONIC." He sighed and looked at the time, it wasn't even morning anymore, it was 1:12pm. This surprised him since always woke up early. How long did he lay there in bed? It didn't seem hours, maybe he is starting to be like Roxanne and wake up late. Who knows? Who cares?

He sat down in bed again, leaving his phone on his desk. He'd call Sonic back later. He rubbed his red hands together and looked at his red feet. He decided he needed to stretch when his phone rang again. "I tried so hard and got so far, in the end it doesn't even matter…" He knew it was Sonic again. _Jesus Christ, I don't feel like talking! _He lazily stood up and walked over to the phone and looked at the screen, checking to see who was calling.

His heart skipped more than one beat and he gasped silently as he saw the name "ROXANNE" on the screen. He flipped his phone open and excitedly and nervously said, "H-Hello?" She didn't speak. "Hello?" Her voice was breaking up, "Sh-dow? Is tha- -ou?" "Yea! Yea, it's me! You're breaking up! Where are you? Are you okay? I just—" "Meet m- at the San Fr-cisco –arbor!" The phone went dead. _Meet me at San Francisco Harbor _is what she said. Was she there already? Was she in trouble? He didn't know. But he did know this; Get your ass to the harbor!

It didn't take him that long to get to the harbor. He paced back and forth, ran around looking for her, but she wasn't here. He didn't understand, but he waited. And waited. And waited some more. He was so happy despite his annoyance of having to wait. Well, not that he was _annoyed_, he was just anxious to see her, to bring her home. For twenty-eight days, he lived without hope of ever seeing his best friend again. He that one phone call made all the difference; She was going to be here, today, soon! This brought a smile to the black and red hedgehogs face.

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared the harbor. The way the water sounded, the caw of the seagulls, the people setting out on there boats, it all would be very calming and peaceful except for the fact he wasn't calm at all; his stomach was in knots and every time a boat pulled into the harbor, he was expecting Roxanne to step off of a boat, waving and smiling at him. But was let down every time she didn't. He had no idea what time it was or how long he was there. Now he sat on the wooden planks of the harbor, legs hanging over the side of the end of the harbor. His feet didn't touch the water, thankfully.

A boat pulled into the harbor and his perked up and watched it. It was a black and white boat that held fish on it. He looked and studied the boat, looking for a sign of Roxanne. When the boat came to a complete stop, someone rushed against the railing'd edge of the boat and with a garbage bag full of what he thought to be trash. That someone was waving frantically at him shouting his name.

Shadow jumped up and ran as over to the landing of the boat and Roxanne ran down, dropping the trash bag. Before she could throw her arms around him, he beat her to the punch and embraced her. He held her so tight and didn't want to let go. He promised silently more to himself then to her that he would _never_ let anything bad ever happen to her again if he can help it. He vowed to protect her no matter the cost. He already failed her twice, he could never let it happen again. He didn't want to let her go in fear she would disappear if he released her.

Roxanne wrapped her arms around her black and red hedgehog friend and buried her face into his shoulder. He could feel her smile against his shoulder. She couldn't believe she was home again, (well, near home) with Shadow. She finally felt the warmth of another being then herself. She was so glad to be home after all the shit she had to go through at Eggman's base and on the way home. She knew she had a hell of a story to tell.

Shadow and Roxanne finally let go of their embrace and he stared at her. He held onto her shoulders, and looked at her face. He took in the moment of seeing her again. She was as pretty as ever, except for looking a little disheveled, unorganized looking, and her hair unkempt. But when he looked at her something seemed a little . . . off. She looked as though she had came third place in a contest. She looked . . . defeated. But shouldn't she be happy to be home? Well, she was the happiest she has been in the past month, but something was wrong.

Shadow frowned slightly, causing her to raise her left eyebrow, "What's up?" He asked, "What's wrong?" She sighed and kneeled down to her trash bag, opened it up, and pulled out a black hoodie. She threw it over her head and put it on. She walked over to the edge of the harbor and sat down, swinging her legs over the side of the wooden dock. She motioned he do the same and he sat down too. She smiled weakly, "Well, here's what happened . . ."

X X X

Five days before Shadow and Roxanne were reunited, she was packing a black trash bag with all her clothes that were in the dresser that were taken from her own home on Corredero avenue. R.O.B. had told her that he would help her escape, as he was programmed to do whatever she had asked of him. After she had thrown all her clothes into the bag, she threw it over her back and followed the small robot into the hallway. Eggman had given her free reign to wander about the base as she pleased, but she couldn't help the habit of looking around corners.

After a while of walking through hallways and rooms that read "AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY", R.O.B. lead Roxanne to an elevator. R.O.B. entered first and she followed. He pressed the one and only button in the glass elevator and the started to descend. It went down for what seemed a whole minute before reaching the bottom. What was outside, Roxanne did not expect.

Snow. And wind. Lots of snow and wind. Not to mention the fact it was dark as pitch outside and the only way she could see was the light coming from R.O.B.'s face. What Roxanne assumed were camera eyes now shone bright as a searchlight. She opened the trash bag and threw on her black hoodie and a black Rocawear winter coat. Flining the bag over her back again, she walked, no, trudged through the cold snow and went against the wind.

Roxanne had no idea who she was and when she asked R.O.B. where they were, he seemed to not know either, but he "knew the coordinates." Roxanne and R.O.B. traveled for hours. Even with the layering of her coats, she still shivered under the heavy snow falling from the black sky.

Roxanne and R.O.B. where making their way through the thick snow for hours, hours so long that the sun began to rise ever so slightly that they no longer needed R.O.B.'s light. R.O.B started to make noises in his gears and motors that didn't sound too good. R.O.B.'s cute voice started to slow, "I am not equipped to operate under these conditions." Roxanne saw his conveyorbelt-like bottom was caked with snow and he began to rust. He could 'die' now, he had to get her to civilization, and she wanted her and her robotic friend to make it to San Francisco, "No, Rob! You have to make it, you have to. We are almost there, I know it!" When in reality, she had no idea, R.O.B. knew more than she did.

R.O.B. stopped moving and his head bent to the snow on the ground, "ROB has failed his master. He failed getting her . . . to . . . civili . . ." Roxanne waited for the rest of his speech. There was none. She knew she had no hope now. "No. No!" She dropped the bag and got on her knee and shook the robot, in hopes it was make it work again. "Rob! You have to get me to people! Please! Get me to them! I know you can do it!" The robot sat there and said nothing. He had 'died.' Tears fell down Roxanne's face, _I'm alone now._

Roxanne, alone, trudged through the snow. Cold, tired, hungry, and exhausted. Not to mention without hope. She had no idea where she was heading. Plus, her toes were numb. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and turned it on. No service. She was too weak to cry. She couldn't. She needed her energy to get somewhere. Anywhere.

(She feared she would have to turn back to go back to Eggman's base. She would have to go to her father's residement. She knew she would be safe there if she had to go back. That was if she could make it.)

She tripped in the snow a few times and now was wet with melted snow. Also the temperature didn't help, nor the lack of sunlight. She finally tripped in the snow again, landing face first. She rolled over and tried to stand up, but didn't have the strength. She tried again. And failed again. She laid there, clutching her trash bag in her left hand. She stared at the sky and she didn't feel so cold no more. Her body was going numb following suit of her toes. She could do nothing but lay there. She was freezing to death and she knew it. She would never see her family or friends again. But she tried. She tried.

She heard a buzzing noise in the distance she turned her head and looked up to see a vehicle in the snow. She tried to call for help, her voice small and dry. She closed her eyes and gave up hope again. That was until the buzzing noise was right next to her. She looked up to see a caucasian human man wearing a traffic cone orange tick winter coat jumping off of a red snow scooter kneeling down beside her, "Miss, are you alright?" She croaked out, "I—help . . ." She man picked up her frozen body, sitting her in front of him on the snow scooter, speeding away. Roxanne felt the warmth of his body and she faded to black.

She woke up in a bed, quilt sown of random patches was wrapped snuggly around her. She looked at the wooden walls of the room and saw toys that looked like they belonged to young children in the room. She was alive. But once again, she had no idea where she was. She got up and saw she was wearing different clothes, a pair of pajamas she had in the trash bag. Her face burned red as she didn't remember changing, which meant _someone_ changed her clothes _for _her. She opened the door and walked down the wooden hallway, the thick dark green carpet under her feet. She froze dead in her tracks when she saw a little human boy with dark brown, almost black hair turn the corner of the hallway. He screamed down the hallway, "ROXANNE'S AWAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!" _How the fuck did he know my name?_ So she asked, "How do you know my name?"

Before the boy could answer, the man that saved her ran down the hallway. He was middle-aged with thick black hair, and with five o'clock shadow. Running up behind him was a middle-aged woman with boy cut light brown hair. The man said, "We were wondering when you would wake up."

Roxanne was sitting at the dining room table and was eating a baked fish. She didn't normally like seafood, but she was starving. The family of three sat there and watched her, the little boy in amazement. After she finished eating, she looked at them. "Okay, _now _will you tell me where I am?" The mother smiled and said, "Well, now that you have eaten, I will tell you; My name is Marsha, this is my husband Anthony, and my son Michael." The little boy waved at her. Roxanne asked, "How did you know my name?" Marsha spoke, "My son is a big . . . fan of Sonic the Hedgehog. We recognized you from TV, you saved the world." Roxanne smiled and nodded. Roxanne asked, "Where am I?" Anthony said, "You are in our house in the town of Taunibu." Roxanne didn't know this place, "Where is Taunibu?" Marsha and Anthony looked at each other in confusion. Anthony asked, "What do you mean?" Roxanne asked, "Where is Taunibu?" Marsha said, "Oh, Taunibu is in northern Alaska." Roxanne's jaw dropped, "I'm in _Alaska?_" She closed her mouth, _Should have guessed it with all the snow._

Anthony asked, "You didn't _know_ you were in Alaska?" Roxanne shook her head, "I was . . . brought here, I decided to leave, when me and my companion got lost and he . . . left a while ago. So it's just me now." Anthony said, "You were almost frozen when I found you, were did you come from?" "Uhh . . ." The little boy ran over to Roxanne with a pen and a piece of paper, "Can I have you autograph?" She was glad for this interruption since she didn't really want to explain her situation to these complete strangers. She sighed the paper and hugged the boy. He looked ecstatic.

Later on that night, the four where watching television. Roxanne looked up at Marsha and quietly asked her, "Umm, who changed me?" Marsha turned slightly pink, "Oh, I did. You were frozen stiff, so you needed to take a warm bath. So I bathed you and put you in warm clothes, and I washed the ones you were wearing." Marsha added again, "You have been asleep for three days, we thought you'd never awake."Roxanne looked back at the television, "I need to get back to San Fransisco." The family looked at her. Anthony asked, "San Fransisco? Is that what you said?" She looked at him and nodded. Anthony said, "I am the owner of a fishing company and my brother is captain of a cargo boat. They are bringing fish to San Fransisco Harbor tomorrow." Roxanne couldn't believe it, God must be on her side. Marsha added, "I'm sure he will take you." Roxanne grinned.

Roxanne stood on the deck of the boat, watching the dark blue waves. She had been traveling on the boat for two days. She knew they were nearing California. For the past two days, she had nothing to do but think. She had a father, but she hated him. _Why did it have to be him?_ She wondered how he and her mother met.

She knew her Marjarie lived in San Fransisco most of her life. But a couple years after she was born, her and her mother had moved to Florida to escape everything. But when her mother ran out of money, she went back to live with her parents in their house, the old brown house they live in now. As soon as she came back, her parents loaned her money to go to college. When Roxanne was between the ages of eight and eleven, her grandparents died, leaving them the house. By then, Marjarie had a good paying job. When Roxanne started going to school, Marjarie met Arnold. After a couple years, they had Emily, Roxanne's little half-sister.

Shaking the memories out of her head, she went to check what time it was. Without checking what time it was, she noticed she had a signal on her phone. She went through the address book and say Shadow's name, she dialed the number and called him. His excited and nervous voice was breaking up, so she just said, "Meet me at San Fransisco harbor!" and hung up.

X X X

Roxanne told Shadow everything except for the fact that Dr. Robotnik was her father. She couldn't tell him. Not until she got answers from her mother, which was what she planned to do as soon as she got home. She smiled weakly at Shadow and he said, "Everyone will be happy to see you. _Especially_ Sonic." She grinned and stood up.

* * *

Please review!


	7. From Yesterday

I have a feeling no one besides Shadrougeluver is reading this. This is a little saddening considering I am working so hard to write this fic. I really would like it if someone reads it to send a review, even if it's only something like "Nice Chap!" or something like that. Thank you Shadrougeluver! hugs Oh well, please read and I hope you review!

* * *

**Into The Darkness**

Chapter Seven-From Yesterday 

Shadow scooped up Roxanne bridal style, and turned his heel to run back home. He stared straight ahead as Roxanne snaked her arms around neck to ensure she would not fall from his grasp. The rush of the wind of her face (that wasn't freezing, mind you) felt amazing; something she hasn't felt in 28 days.

Maybe also the fact that Shadow was there; her best friend, her family, he was the first and only person who knew of her return. And how could she not tell _him _first? He meant so much to her. Also, so did Sonic. She was very excited to see him again too. But the relationship Shadow and Roxanne share is different than the relationship that Sonic and Roxanne share. She is not sure why they are different. Both of the hedgehogs were her best guy friends; Shadow; family who lives in her house, Sonic; the kid she knew since she moved back to California. And than there was Rouge; the conflict and lies between the two girls grew and grew after _that_ day until they could no longer stand each other. But after that _little trip_ Roxanne stubbornly tagged along with the friends, is when Rouge and Roxanne came in contact again and then came their reconciliation.

But enough about that. Tears fell from Roxanne's face not from emotions but from the speed they were traveling. She hated when Shadow would turn, say around a corner, she would get whiplash. She wondered as she looked up at his face why he did not have tears in his eyes. Maybe he was just used to the speed, well, she was not, and she doubted she ever would get used to it. She wondered if she slowed him down at all since he had to carry her . . . not that it really mattered.

She couldn't wait to see her mommy, Arn, and Emmy! Even Dot-Dot she is excited to see. Every step Shadow took was one step closer to home, and his steps were at super-sonic speed, so she knew they neared her home. Then she began to wonder stupid stuff like instead of walking to school, which takes a while, why doesn't Sonic just carry her and run there? They would there in less than a minute, and then she could wake up slightly later. This made her smile. She was even excited to go back to school, but not excited about all the attention and questions she will get that she didn't really feel like telling this story one more time.

Speaking of Sonic, how the hell could she tell him that Eggman was her father? Eggman is Sonic's mortal enemy. Eggman is evil, psychotic, bent on world domination. But she is nothing like him, she isn't much like her mother, either. She was her own person. She chewed on her steel labret stud as she thought of the fact that now she can't stand to look in the mirror. For fear she will see Eggman staring back at her. Those icy blue eyes of her's that also belonged to him. And also, what would Sonic say to her if he found out? Would they still be friends? Would he abandon her? She didn't know. But she figured she would have to tell him sooner of later, for fear that it will eat her away from the inside.

Before Roxanne knew it, she was outside of her brown house. Shadow let her down and smiled at her slightly. She was home, she was finally home! She was excited and so happy to be home, but also didn't want to go inside for she didn't know if she wanted to hear the story of Eggman and Marjarie._ Oh well, here goes nothing._

She knocked on the brown door four times. She stood there will butterflies zipping back and forth in her stomach. That was, until the door was opened. Marjarie stood there, but Roxanne smiled when she saw her, she was _exactly _like her; her black hair unbrushed and unkempt, no make-up adorned and accented her pretty face, her clothes wrinkled, but with a happy smile on her face. "Anney!" She fell to her knees and hugged her hedgehog daughter. Tears flooded in rivers down her face as well as Roxanne's. Roxanne wrapped her arms around Marjarie. Arnold ran to the door when he heard his girlfriend say his stepdaughter's name. In toe was Emily. Shadow stood there with a small grin on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Shadow smiled at the joy the family must have been going through. He already went through this joy when he was on the phone with Roxanne, but it must not be the same joy as they were experiencing. He didn't have his own family. He knew he had father and his name was Black Doom, but he was defeated a while ago and out of Shadow's life forever. He knew he was an experiment and wondered what his biological mother looked like. Gerald Robotnik told him he was a test tube baby, so his father and his mother never . . . yea.

Shadow let his mind trail off when he realized something. _I do have a family. _He grinned when he realized he loved Marjarie, Arnold, Emily, and Roxanne like his own family, like a mother, father, and his sisters.

The family of five went back into the house. Marjarie and Arnold sat on the couch with Roxanne between them, with Emily sitting on her lap. Shadow sat on the floor in front of them. Marjarie, with tears falling from her coffee brown eyes, said with a smile, "I never gave up hope, I knew you were alive." Arnold blinked a tear out of his left eye, green as forest. Emily simply hugged her sister. Roxanne smiled.

Roxanne needed to ask Marjarie, it was either now or never. Roxanne looked up darkly at her mother, "I need to talk to you." Marjarie wiped her tears away and looked confused, "Okay." "No, I mean _alone._" Arnold got the message and took his daughter's hand, "C'mon Emmy, lets clean your room." She whined, "But Anney's back! And—" Arnold didn't argue, he stood up, leading Emily up the stairs. Shadow gave one last look at Roxanne before following the other two humans.

Before Roxanne even spoke, her eyes welled up with hot tears again. Her lip quivered and an expression of hurt was plastered on her face. "Mom, why didn't ya tell me?" Marjarie hated to see her daughter cry, but Roxanne didn't cry from sadness, but held the expression of hate, hurt, and betrayal. "What do you mean?" Roxanne sniffed, "I think ya know _exactly _what I mean?" Marjarie shook her head, "No, I don't. Anney, please tell me!" Roxanne's voice creaked, "Why didn't you tell me about my father?!" Roxanne stood up and screamed at her mother, "Why did you lie to me?! Why didn't you tell me?! I was going to find out sooner or later! So why didn't you just tell me?! Why would you let me find out on my own?" Roxanne fell to her knees in front of her mother and held her face in her hands.

Marjarie looked dumbstruck at her weeping eldest daughter. She hoped, she prayed this day would never come. And if it did, she wanted to be the one to tell Roxanne. So that must mean . . . "Dr. Robotnik must have kidnapped you." Roxanne looked up at her mother and nodded, ". . . why?" Marjarie helped her daughter get back on the couch, put her arm around her, and leaned her head on Roxanne's head. "I was foolish. But I will tell you what happened and why . . ."

X X X

Marjarie was 16 years old. She went to Havone Public High School in San Francisco. At the time, she only had two friends, Vanilla and Ivo. Vanilla and Marjarie were best friends since they met in health class in their freshman year. She didn't meet Ivo Robotnik until her sophomore year. When she first met him, she didn't think much of him. He was nice to talk to; he listened to her when she talked to him. Marjarie was shy, so she usually kept to herself, except for talking to her two friends.

Ivo and Marjarie met when they both had chemistry together. The way their seats where assigned, he sat right behind her. When she first met him, he was a very chubby, red haired boy with a red mustache, his hair was thinning a little bit. When Ivo had his first conversation with Marjarie, he instantly fell in love with her. She didn't tease him like everyone else in the school did. After a couple of months, she looked past his appearance and started to like him too.

It was around their one year anniversary when Marjarie found out she was pregnant. Her world was turned upside down when she discovered this. But when she told Ivo, he seemed really excited, not the reaction she expected. But then she had to tell her parents. Her father was a green and white cat named Francis and her mother was a human woman named Galinda. When she told her parents, they were, of course, angry. But then they accepted it and opened up.

After the nine months, Roxanne was born. But Ivo wasn't there a lot during the last month of the pregnancy, he was always busy. So much that he wasn't even there the day Roxanne was born, so he never signed the papers legally stating he was her father. The day after she was born he came to the hospital. Ivo looked down at his baby girl. She had black hair atop her small head, with the blue eyes all babies were born with.

Two days later Marjarie brought Roxanne home. Marjarie was standing next to the crib that was in her bedroom next to her bed (which was Roxanne's room now). Marjarie jumped and spun around when she heard a throat being cleared. Behind her on the far side of the dark room was her boyfriend and the father of her child, Ivo. She sighed in relief, "Oh God, you scared me. How did you get in here?"

Without answering her question, Ivo said, "Since now, we are a family, I have decided to tell you something." She cocked her head to the side in confusion, and Ivo spoke on, "How would you like to rule the world?" She laughed, "Yea, sure. I will be the queen and you the king." He relpied happily, "That's great! Because I have blue prints for a base and I have made deals with people from foreign countries who will give me supplies and chemical and plutonium and—" "Wait! What? You did _what?_"

Marjarie thought he was just joking when he asked about ruling the world. When she told him this, he looked confused, "Why would I joke? Listen, Marge, we can get vengeance on all who did us wrong, kill them even if you wish. We can have everything we ever wanted; riches, slaves, respect, _power._" Marjarie's jaw dropped, "You've got to be fucking joking! You dealed with," whispering, "_terrorists?_" Ivo crossed his arms over his chest, "For lack of a different word."

Marjarie had tears in her dark brown eyes, "I-I can't believe this. No, this is not the Ivo I know. The Ivo I _thought_ I knew." Ivo took her hands and held them, "Marge, this is the chance for us to have whatever we want, I have been working on this for years, please don't turn back from me now. I want the best life for our daughter. And this is it." Marjarie let go of his hands, "No, no it is not. You are going down a road I just can't follow. I will not be in this with you, not this time." Ivo looked at her, "But, we can rule the world as king and queen with our princess. Princess Roxanne. How does that sound?" She spat acid, "Pyschotic." Ivo frowned and furrowed his brow, and turned around to the open window, "If you don't come with me now, I will be gone forever. I _will_ take over the world." She stared at him and shook her head, knowing what this meant; They were going to be broken up, a teenaged mother single three days after her first child's birth. He sighed, "You will always be in my heart, Marjarie. And so will my little girl, Roxanne." He turned back to look at his daughter and then climbed out the window, into a flying steel machine as big as a recliner. Marjarie's heart was broken.

Over ten years later Dr. Ivo Robotnik was seen at Green Hill by Sonic McCreary. Better known as Sonic The Hedgehog.

X X X

Marjarie told Roxanne everything. Roxanne sat there, tears still falling from her face. Her father didn't love her or her mother enough to quit his foolish fallible plans. Marjarie even told her of the hatch they all hid in (even though she already knew that, she let me mother speak) when the heat wave was around and how it was built by Eggman in case anything bad happened, he wanted to keep the woman he loved and her family safe, despite his overwhelming hatred for Arnold and his indiffence to Emily. "That's why I couldn't tell you, I didn't have the heart to tell my little girl that horrible story of her bastard father and how he never cared. I am sorry that I hurt you." Roxanne looked into her mother's eyes and then embraced her.

The family had a big dinner that night. Roxanne hadn't left the house since she first stepped in. The family didn't tell anyone of Roxanne's return since they just were preoccupied with their overwhelming bliss. So as far as everyone else knew, she was still missing. Roxanne even made a cake with Emily to celebrate. Marjarie went up to Arnold and whispered in his ear, "She knows about her father." Arnold just looked at her and she had a sad looked on her dace.

It was around nine o'clock that night, after Roxanne told everyone the story (except for the fact Eggman was her father) and what happened in since her return. She told the details of most of the days, were she was, how she got home, the family who helped her, etc. Roxanne turned to Marjarie, "Mom, can I go and see Sonic?" Marjarie was happy to have her daughter home around almost a month's time, so she was reluctant to let her go out so fast, but "Yea, be back before midnight, okay?" "Mkay." Roxanne stood up from the couch and motioned Shadow to follow her, which he did.

Roxanne opened the door and walked onto her porch, with Shadow next to her, she hoped the fence and landed to Sonic's porch. She rang the doorbell and had butterflies in her stomach, once again. She hasn't seen the blue blur in 28 days. Of course she missed him, they were best friends. She was excited to see him again.

Opening the door was baby-blue middle-aged female hedgehog wearing a small white dress and knee high white boots, carrying a glass of water. As soon as she saw Roxanne, she gasped quietly and dropped her glass, it smashing on the porch in front of her. Once Marina regained her composture, she whispered, "What happened? Are you—" Shadow and Roxanne just stared at her. Marina said, "You want to see Sonic, don't you? Well, he's in his room. Oh, and Roxanne? He'll be _very _happy to see you!" Marina moved out of the way and went over to her navy-blue porcupine husband, Axice, to tell him of Roxanne's return. Axice said to Roxanne and Shadow in his deep grumpy voice, "We are going next door." No doubt to talk to Marjarie and Arnold and find out what happened to Roxanne, since it was clear she didn't want to tell the story _again._

Shadow and Roxanne walked up the carpeted stairs and went to Sonic's room. She knocked on the white door and waited for an answer. When no one answered, she knocked again. And again. No answer. Shadow got annoyed and impatient, so he opened to door to see Sonic with his iPod in his ears and air-guitaring. Once Sonic saw Shadow, he grew embarrassed to see that Shadow saw him air-guitaring, so he quickly pulled his iPod earphones out of his ears.

Roxanne stepped out from behind Shadow, combing her hair with her fingers. Sonic's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. He jumped straight up and ran over to Roxanne and hugged her, back breakingly. At first, she stood there, her arms trapped against her side, but when he loosened up and hugged her for what seemed an eternity, and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him.

Sonic couldn't believe it. Roxanne was back! But where had she gone? And why? At the moment, that didn't matter to him. She was back! There she was, he was holding her and didn't ever want to let go. He never wanted anything bad to happen to her and after her death before, he never wanted anything bad to ever happen to her again. She was here, and she seemed okay. She still smelled of her _Daisy_ perfume. He missed that smell. He also missed her beautiful, eerily blue eyes. But she was here, _right _here, with him.

X X X

It was a little bit after midnight when Roxanne laid in her bed for the first time in 28 days. Her clothes where put back in her dresser and everything was well. Except one thing, which would haunt her for the rest of her life; She never thanked the family in Alaska, or Anthony for saving her life. And she never learned their last name. This she felt guilt for since she had no way of thanking them.

* * *

Don't worry, the story is no where near over! Review, please!


	8. Laugh With Strangers

Read and review!

* * *

**Into The Darkness**

Chapter Eight-Laugh With Strangers

It has been a while since Roxanne was home. And life went on as if nothing happened. It was January now and the New Year has past. Marjarie had explained to Arnold about how Roxanne now knew of the past and not to tell Emily until the time was right. . . whenever that may be.

It felt as if a great, heavy weight had been lifted off of the two's shoulders now that Roxanne knew the truth. And after which, Roxanne and Marjarie seemed to grow closer. Marjarie loved her little girl. And nothing could change that. The same with Roxanne; Sure, her mother had made mistakes, bad mistakes. But that was all a part of growing up. And without Marjarie's mistake, Roxanne would never have been born. Yes, Roxanne may have been a mistake, at first unwanted, but everything changed. Marjarie would never change getting pregnant and having Roxanne for anything. Her daughter was amazing. And Roxanne's mother was too.

But Roxanne still could stand to look in the mirror, the horrible icy eyes she possessed haunted her. Everytime she saw their reflection she saw an evil, fat, mustached man sneering back at her. She was eternally happy that she looked like her mother. Everything about her besides _those _eyes were her mother. But now, since she is a hedgehog, she didn't look like her mother anymore, but she looked like Roxanne. This thought always made Roxanne smile.

Sonic was over at the Addley residence, he planned on spending the day his close friends. Well, _one_ of his friends, for Shadow was out with Rouge at the moment, doing who knows what. So it was just Sonic and Roxanne.

The two hedgehogs sat on the porch. Sonic looked up at the top of the porch and saw the rotting wood being held up by more rotting wood. They both sat on the bench on the porch with winter gear on; Roxanne with a black Roca-Wear coat and Sonic with a green striped scarf. Roxanne sniffed the air and watched the people as they walked by.

Sonic looked to his left to see the black and green hedgehog next to him. She looked up up him, "Yea, what's up?" He said, "I was just thinking about something, but I don't think I should ask ya." Her left ear twitched, "What? You can ask." She smiled as she said this. He said, "Well, everyone wants to now what happens when they die. I was just wondering if there was a way I. . ." and he kind of just trailed off not knowing quite how to finish it.

She silently sighed looked back at the wintery scene. The light snow covered the ground as the snow feel from the pale gray sky. The air had a unique smell to it that reminded on of winter. A couple houses down there were children making snow angels in the snow, making their pale faces tinted red.

Now that Roxanne thought about it, no one ever asked her what it was like to die. This kind of surprised her. She looked at her blue hedgehog friend. She clicked her heels together and sighed again, but this time it was auditable. She looked back to the snow in front of her and Sonic, past the porch.

"Well, it wasn't too much fun, let me tell ya. The pipe went through me, and it hurt, It hurt pretty bad. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, it hurt to do anything. It also hurt to do nothing, too. Plus, the magma. Oh god," she laughed slightly, "I hope I never have to go through that pain again. It could fell my skin melting, then it charring my bones. But after a while, from exactly what I don't know, I died.

"But I guess ya want to know what happens _after _death. Right as I was dying, the pain stopped, and I felt numb. And sleepy. So I went to sleep. I went into a sleep which should have been an eternal sleep. But, thank God, it wasn't.

"I woke up, on a floor. I don't know what it was made of, the feeling was indescribable; it was neither hard nor soft. Cushiony or stiff. It felt like. . . some type of. . . ahh, I dunno. But I opened my eyes and looked around, I saw all black. I put my hand in front of my face and couldn't see it. I stood up and looked around again. I noticed then that I was barefoot. Then I noticed I didn't have clothes.

"Now, remember, this was before I was a hedgehog. I was still in my human form. I was really uncomfortable because I didn't know where I was or what was going on. Last I remembered, I was in Eggman's base. . ." a feeling of dread filled her mind.

She still didn't tell anyone about her biological father. She just didn't have the heart to. She couldn't help but think what the others would think of her. And she was afraid of what she may become. Was she doomed to become psychotic eventually like him? She doubted it, but she was paranoid, and could help but have that thought nag in the back of her mind. Robotnik hasn't tried to contact her since she escaped. She was on the news, again, when the media found out about her return. So she expected Robotnik to know about her being back in San Francisco, back with her family. Her _real _family.

". . . and I was about to be covered in lava. Was I rescued? I didn't know. Was it all a dream? I didn't know. But when I remember I had a giant pipe sticking out of my stomach, I instantly reached my hands it my bare stomach to feel. . . nothing.

"Then I starting yelling everyone's names. My voice echoed strangely after I shouted. I stopped. I knew then what had happened. I felt as if I would cry. But I didn't. I couldn't for some reason. I touched my eyes and no tears fell from them.

"I started walking and walked for a while. I looked around and saw nothing. Just black. The black consumed everything and everything was black. But after a while of walking I saw a small light. Much like a dim candle in the distance. I reached out for it, thinking it was a small light right in front of me, but when I tried to touch it, realized it was far away. I started to run towards it, my hair flowing behind me. I ran and I ran towards the light and it gradually got bigger. The biggest it got was to the size of an outstretched hand. The light was as bright as the sun, but it didn't hurt to look into it. I heard laughing, and talking. I didn't know who the voices belong to, nor did I honestly care.

"I kept running towards the light and it didn't grow any bigger. A rush of wind blew past me, and continued to blow past me. So much that it caused me to shiver from the coolness. The gentle gusts of wind turned into a hurricane like wind. It was pushing me back farther and farther. So much that I was barely taking a step forward when trying to run. The wind began to pick up and it knocked me off my feet. Literally. I fell on my butt to the ground and supported myself with my hands and my bent legs.

"I tried to stand, but the wind knocked me down again. I had no idea what was going on. My hair whipped across my face and I pushed it behind my ear. I tried to crawl towards the light, towards the laughter and the happiness. But I kept getting pushed back. Now I was being dragged by the wind across the strange floor. I was clawing at the ground, but nothing happened. I was being dragged and blown away by the wind. I watched the little light disappear into the distance. I helplessly reached out for it as it was disappearing. The wind was blowing me so far, so fast away that it hurt when it stopped.

"It felt as if I hit a brick wall. I was curled up like a fetus on the now rough and itchy floor. I tried to stand but I couldn't. I hit my head on a _very very_ low ceiling. One right above my head. I rubbed my head and looked around. I saw all black once again. I felt around and it felt as if I was trapped inside a small. . . I dunno what. I heard voices again. I couldn't make out who they were.

"That was until the voices came closer to were I was. I recognized them. So I clawed at my cage. I scratched and scratched until my fingernails began to break and I reached saw I made a hole in the cage enough to reach my hand through. I saw a beam of light shining through my right eye. Not used to the light, I squinted and pushed my hand through the hole.

"That was I heard familiar voices again. I reached my hand back in, a thousand thoughts running through my head. I guess fear held me back. Then I heard scratching. Someone, or _something _was trying to get me.Not knowing what it was, I panicked. And I scratched back at it. Scratching my way through my strange cage, trying to escape. That was, until I saw a friendly familiar face, Tikal." Roxanne looked at Sonic for the first time since telling this story and smiled, "I was back."

Sonic listened to her tell this story, his mouth open slightly, never taking his bright green eyes off her once. Never could someone else tell this story. For as far as he knew, no one else ever came back from the dead. _I could never imagine what it must be like to die, but now I know at least some of it. But Roxy never made it to. . . wherever she was supposed to go._

Roxanne hadn't thought about that strange experience in detail since the day she came back to life. It wasn't exactly a pleasant experience, nor was it bad. It was just . . . something she hoped she wouldn't have to experience again until she was really old and lived a long and happy life. And hopefully in the end she would reach that light and laugh with strangers she heard.

Sonic looked at his blue RAZR phone and saw the time, "Oh shit, I was supposed to meet Tails fifteen minutes ago! I'll see you later, bye!" He hoped off the bench and sped away so fast, Roxanne couldn't even take a breath to say her farewell.

Roxanne sat on the bench for a while when her little sister Emily came outside, all dressed up for the snow. Emily waved at her and walked on the pavement and started making a snow man.

When Emily was finished, Shadow and Rouge were standing on the porch next to Roxanne. Roxanne looked up, surprised to see her two friends standing in front of her. She didn't notice them walk up the pavement and the porch. Roxanne smiled and stood up, "Hey, whadder you two doing?" Rouge smirked in her usual Rouge way, "Its too cold out to be huntin' for treasure, so Shadow said we could come back here."

Shadow had a maroon and red striped scarf wrapped around his neck while Rouge had a fuchsia baby phat coat. Roxanne never understtod why male furries could always run around with no clothes on and never be cold. Sonic and Shadow were perfectly fine and warm wearing just a scarf in the cold winter while her and Rouge wore coats. She'll never understand men.

* * *

I will update soon! Please review!


	9. Trio

Forgive me for my long absence; I've been a little busy with things. I went to my senior prom and it was great! I borrowed Twilight from a friend and read it in four days and it is now my favorite story! For my graduation present I would love to receive the three books! Enough of that jibber jabber. Read and review!

* * *

**Into The Darkness**

Chapter Eight-Trio

The weather is starting to get warmer out now. The climate in San Francisco gets warm quickly. The gray sky was now replaced with a lovely shade of blue and there seemed to be not a cloud in the sky. The light layer of snow melted from the ground and green grass began to grow again and so did the leaves on the trees. Spring was here to grace California once again.

It was spring break and Sonic was enjoying his two weeks off from school. So he did what he enjoyed the most; he ran. Where he was running, he did not know, for he had to particular destination. Sometimes he ended up at Tails' workshop or Angel Island. Or he would run into an overzealous Amy Leigh Rose. Other times he would just run and run until he got a 7-11 and he would get a slurpy. But after he was finished and he would run again, he would get a stitch in his side.

Sonic slowed to a jog when he got near Corredero Avenue. He saw that there was CAUTION tape blocking off the street. He looked down the street and saw a fuchsia kiddy pool being filled up in the middle of the street by a fat man with no shirt on with a green hose. He saw a lot of other party things being set up.

He saw Marina setting up the grill, putting coal in it. He walked over to his mother by their cute yellow house, "Hey mom, we havin' a block party or something?" His mother grunted a 'mhmm' at him, not looking back at her only son. He looked through the window and saw his father sitting on the couch watching television with a permanent grumpy expression etched on his face.

He tossed his empty slurpy cup into a trashcan that was next to the grill and hopped the fence to the Addley residence. He walked through the open door and saw Shadow watching Emily draw pictures. The other three were no where in sight. Sonic said cheerfully, "Hey Shad! Where's everyone?" Shadow nodded at the staircase, signaling they were upstairs. Shadow stood up and said, "Sonic, come here for a minute." Sonic's right ear twitched as he followed the black and red hedgehog out to the kitchen.

Shadow leaned against a red wall and crossed his arms over his chest. Sonic couldn't tell what Shadow was thinking or what he was going to say since Shadow's face was expressionless. Shadow spoke before Sonic could even get a word out, "Marjarie and Arnold broke up." Sonic's ears drooped, he hated when the two broke up because it seemed to darken the mood in the house. And it was always over stupid, simple things that can be talked out. Shadow tapped his right foot on the wall, "But don't say _anything_ about it to her, she's been upset all day." Sonic lowered his voice, "When did it happen?" Shadow pulled on his gloves to get a wrinkle out of it, "Last night. I don't know exactly about what, something about . . .something." Sonic decided not to press on the matter.

Sonic immediately cheered slightly when a black and green hedgehog walked through the doorway. Sonic grinned Roxanne, "Hey Foxy Roxy!" She smiled slightly but he could tell she was affected by the whole situation. He decided to talk about something happy, "What's the block party for?" She seemed to have her spirits lifted slightly, "Oh, I dunno, someone just decided to throw it, we don't know who, though."

Her ears drooped a little when she heard Marjarie come down the stairs. Sonic peeked around the corner and saw Marjarie with a defeated look on her pretty face. He could tell her eyes had tears in them not that long ago by their glassy appearance. She looked down at Emily and scooped her up and hugged her. The trio walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sonic gave Marjare a thumbs up and a toothy grin as she set Emily down, "Are ya ready to have fun, Marge?" She smiled and said yes.

All five walked outside of the old brown house and saw the block party was mostly set up. Marina walked up to Sonic and said, "Sonic, we need someone to play music for us." Across the street was a sound system set up for a DJ. Sonic grinned wide and ran across the street. His second favorite thing other than running was music, and he _loved _to DJ. He went through the vinyls and looked for a song he liked. He smiled a little when he came across the perfect song. He put the vinyl on the turntable and started to play. The funky music began to play, followed by a rap beat. _'Oh hot damn, this is my jam. Keep me partying till the AM. Y'all don't understand, make me throw my hands in the ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer. . ."_ Sonic put on Flo Rida's "In The Ayer." Everyone at the block party started eating food, dancing, and just having a good time.

Emily ran over to a giant red, blue and yellow moon bounce and climbed inside with the other kids. Roxanne was having fun, rapping to Shadow. "Hey this is my jam, y'all don't understand, I'll make you understand what's pumpin in my CD player. Player!" Shadow simply looked at her. He was not having fun, he didn't like things like these, even though this was the first one of these he was ever at. She decided to get a little more animated. She started jumping around like a fool, "Alright now stop! Oooo! Put your hands in the ayer! It's a stick, a stick up, stick up, its a stick up just to tha ceilin, babay!" She started hopping with her hands in the air. Shadow crossed his arms and looked at her, his left eyebrow raised. He wasn't amused. Or was he? She couldn't tell. Nor would he.

After a few hours, the block party was full of trash, messes, drunks, flies on food, etc. Sonic stopped DJing a while ago and was hanging with Roxanne, having fun, and Shadow, the grumpy gus. A few others came by after Sonic called them. Tails came by not that long after Sonic was DJing, and Tails got Knuckles. And, of course, Amy came by with Cream by her side. The seven furries were just sitting at a plastic table, drinking random drinks ranging from soda, water, juice, and a beer that Shadow snuck in a red cup. They were all just chatting and having fun. Of course, except Shadow, for he was a party pooper. Even though Amy secretly thought Shadow was having a lot of fun, he just didn't want to admit it.

Shadow looked up from his cup of beer to see three teenaged furries walking towards them. The eldest looking one, in the middle, had a smile on his face as he looked at the table. The eldest was a tan lion with a crazy chocolate brown maybe of hair that spiky stuck up and some hair that framed his face. He had striped of white clothe wrapped around his hands. He wore baggy black pants and orange and white shoes. His tail siwshed behind him and he had bright yellow eyes.

The other was a blue parrot that was the same exact color as Sonic. His hair on his head was very colorful; the main of it was crimson, ontop was yellow, and he had a green mohawk to match his green eyes. He worse a bright red muscle shirt and crimson gloves. He also wore limegreen boots with a whie stripe going up the front. He had a grin on his mean looking face.

The youngest teen looked about as old as Sonic; He was an indigo wolf with a big white patch on his torso, and indigo hair reaching the bottem on his very dark blue eyes. He had a thin gold link chain around his neck and a gold earring in his left ear to match. He had plain white gloves and gray shoes that had two thin white straps that when across them. Other than the shoe and gloves, he was the only of the trio that didn't wear some form of clothes.

The lion smiled again at the crew and said "Hey, which of you guys is Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow, and Roxanne Addley?" Sonic immediately stood up and said, "I'm Sonic!" Roxanne waved once and flashed a small smile. Shadow put his beer down on the table and said, "Whatzit to ya?" The lion said, "My name is Krueger, this is Butch," he motioned to the parrot, "and this is Heulen," motioned to the indigo wolf, "and we heard all about you guys and wanted to meet you." Sonic immediately stood up and walked over to them, he shook Krueger's hand, "Well, I'm Sonic, as you know!" Roxanne stood up and walked over to them (she didn't like meeting 'fans'). Shadow simply watched the three. He didn't like them.

Butch looked at Shadow in his white plastic chair, "Hey, Shadow? Can I have your autograph?" Shadow groaned and stood up. He purposely took his time as he strolled over to the trio of unknown furries. Shadow didn't like the vibe he got from them, especially the parrot and the lion. When he walked over to Butch he became confused, "So where's the paper?" The paper he meant to sign this autograph.

It all happened at once and all so fast; The friendly face that Krueger had was now replaced by an evil looking one and his yellow eyes seemed to flash. Krueger punched Shadow in the face, taking everyone by surprise. Butch kicked Sonic in the gut and as Sonic doubled over, Butch grabbed him. Heulen picked up Roxanne and threw her over his shoulder. Shadow recovered and punched Krueger back. But Krueger dodged it and punched Shadow in the gut too. Shadow doubled over and Krueger grabbed Shadow's face and cocked it to the left. Shadow's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell limp in Krueger's arms. Butch grabbed Sonic's face, but Sonic pulled free and kicked Butch's feet out from under him.

After that, the others at table hopped up. Amy went to help Sonic; she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and tried to hit Butch in the head with it, but he snatched it from her and flung it far out of reach. He grabbed Amy by her pink hair and quills and threw her to the ground. Knuckles charged at Krueger. Krueger roughly dropped Shadow and started to fight Knuckles. The others from the block party gathered around, some chanting "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!", others not sure what to do, one elder woman screeching that she was going to call the cops.

Knuckles was beginning to get worn out. It seemed that Krueger wasn't even breaking a sweat. His lightening fast punches, kicks, and dodges amazed Knuckles. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up. Knuckles was defeated by a quick blow to the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

Cream went to the ground to try and help Knuckles to his feet, but when he struggled to get up, Krueger was already gone. Krueger pulled a small, smooth, steel device out of his right pocket and stuck it inbetween Shadow's closed eyes and it made him twitch, but remain unconsious. Krueger dropped Shadow roughly and went over to Roxanne kicking and fussing and cursing on Heulen's back. She roughly pushed another steel thing inbetween her eyes and she immediately stopped. She closed her eyes and she fell limp in Heulen's grasp.

Sonic was still trying to fight off Butch. All the sudden, sirens could be heard coming. Krueger squinted in the distance and saw police cars with their flashing red and blue lights. "Fuck! Guys, we gotta split!" Heulen hoisted Roxanne up on his shoulder better so he wouldn't drop her, "Krueg, we didn't get—" "We don't have time, we got these two, that's better than nothing!"

Krueger hoisted Shadow's limp body over his shoulder and began to run away. Heulen had Roxanne and was close behind the lion. Sonic gritted his teeth as he saw his two friends being stolen away. Butch took the oppurtonity to punch Sonic in the stomach, once again, doubling him over. Butch jumped in the air and flew away very very fast. The trio with the two black hedgehogs turned the corner.

Amy and Tails ran to Sonic's aid. Cream squeeked, "They went _that _way!" She pointed down the block. Sonic coughed and when he was upright he sped down the block. He was furious that he was taken advantage of. Also that his friends were taken away with the three furries. Sonic turned the corner, waiting to pounce on the three. He skidded to a stop, his shoes smoking slightly. No one was there. They were gone.

* * *

Okay, forgive me, I don't know how to DJ, or what equipment is used to DJ, so if I sounded a little fruity when I was describing about Sonic DJing, sorry! Oh, btw, I _love _Flo Rida! So _In The Ayer_ belongs to Flo Rida. When I imagined Krueger's voice, I imagined Brad Dourif's voice of Chucky! I will update soon! Please review!


End file.
